


Unwanted Reunions

by Insert_Creative_Name_Here



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Clones, i wrote this in like 30 minutes, wolffe has regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_Creative_Name_Here/pseuds/Insert_Creative_Name_Here
Summary: Wolffe really thought he was done with all of this war stuff.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Unwanted Reunions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ameanstoanendor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameanstoanendor/gifts).



> I have absolutely no idea when this is supposed to take place. I didn't think about this at all. 
> 
> Mando'a translations in the end notes.

Wolffe _really_ thought he was done with all of this war stuff.

The Clone War was _more_ than enough for him. After three years of near-constant fighting, he was ready to spend the rest of his life in retirement. But here he is, a decade and a half later, on a transport ship bound for the Rebellion headquarters.

He blames Rex. If his _vod'ika_ hadn't commed him asking for help, hadn't looked at him with those _stupid_ loth-cat eyes that really shouldn't still work, if Wolffe had just refused-

Okay, so maybe he misses the camaraderie. Sue him. Life on Seelos is peaceful, sure, but it's also _boring as all hell_. Nothing happened for years, until that group of Rebels showed up and everything happened at once.

Yep. That's one hundred percent it. He definitely still can't say no to his _vod'ika._ Nope.

The transport ship lands on the planet - they won't tell him where, something about security - and Wolffe steps onto the first new planet he's been on in years.

Rex isn't there. He's off somewhere doing something that Wolffe isn't allowed to know yet. It's fine. He gets the paranoia. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't paranoid himself.

Wolffe follows the other new recruits down a hallway to the actual headquarters. They turn a corner, and Wolffe freezes.

Down the hallway, blissfully unaware of the existential crisis they're giving him are that yellow protocol droid and Skywalker's _kriffing_ astromech.

No. Nope.

He's not even going to _consider_ how that's possible. Both Skywalker and Senator Amidala are dead. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if the astromech managed to get here all on his own, but the protocol droid? Wolffe has seen that droid freak out over everything from a strong breeze to an unusually sized rock. There's no _way_ he's fighting a war.

It's fine. They're droids. They must've had their memories wiped by now.

Wolffe continues forward with the group. He knows he must look like an idiot, trying to hide from two random droids, but he couldn't care less. He's not even going to _risk_ the possibility that those droids remember who he is.

There's a shrill, frantic beeping from behind him. Feeling like a character from a shitty horror holo, Wolffe turns to see the astromech rolling towards him, the protocol droid scolding him while following closely behind..

"R2-D2," the protocol droid says. "You do not know that person. You are not a war hero!"

The yellow one doesn't remember him - that's something, at the very least - but Wolffe looks at the astromech - R2-D2 - and even though he doesn't have eyes he _swears_ that he hears recognition in his beeps.

"I'm so sorry, sir. He has a few screws loose. He keeps claiming that he fought in the Clone Wars. His memory must be a little fried." The protocol droid pauses. "Ah, where are my manners? I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication-"

The protocol droid rambles on and on, and the astromech butts at Wolffe's heels. It's a carbon copy of every time he'd had to work with the two of them during the war - which was _too often_.

The astromech has to remember that. The little shit's probably _enjoying_ this.

Nope. He's done. He's not dealing with these droids anymore. Rex would be disappointed in him, but Rex also didn't warn him about the droids.

He's going back to Seelos. The Rebellion can fend for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at elipson. Come say hi!
> 
> Mando'a Translations  
> vod'ika - little brother
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
